Pan Post 54
Pan Post 54 sees the arrival of R.A.M. 25 to Urbis Imperia where he has come to see The Clash of the 'Ages (of the day) in the Imperia Amphitheater. He meets Holly, a human hologram, who shows him around. She explains that he is very lucky to be number 25 as Highemperor has declared that to be the most important number. She then explains how the clashes are fought before stating that few have been able to challenge the reigning Clash Champion Aryst Omnistellae. Finally she offers to lead him to watch the next match, a Tier Six match between Gigagod and Teradeity, but instead, to her annoyance, he wants to get a drink and go to the bathroom. Post The Clash of the 'Ages (of the day) Marvels beyond mortal understanding sprawl all across the High Empire's capital of Urbis Imperia: restaurants serve exotic cuisines fill hungers and palettes one never knew could be filled, museums and monuments excite the mind with displays of profound history and philosophies, and parks instill soul-shaking experiences of tranquility and beauty. As with any empire, though, one needs more baser entertainment to pacify and distract the masses... Random Audience Member #25: "Wow, the R.A.M. Union back on Earth weren't kidding -- this place is huge!" A hovering, spherical droid halts in front of R.A.M. #25, noticing the telling signs of a tourist. It waves a laser-fan over R.A.M. #25 before projecting a hologram which materializes into the form of an overly-pleasant human female. hologram woman: "Hello, and welcome to Urbis Imperia, the crowning jewel of the High Empire! My name is Holly! May I help you?" Random Audience Member #25: "Yeah, is this The Arena?" Holly: "The venue before you is none other than the Forever-Famous Imperia Amphitheater! The Imperia Amphitheater encompasses the same size as the High Empire's proud galactic carriers and holds a carrying capacity of a select hundred and forty-four thousand from each of the four corners of Forever! The Imperia Amphitheater hosts countless sporting events, musical concerts, and of course, the highest and most exciting of contests, The Clash of the 'Ages! The contest, held every day--" Random Audience Member #25: "So the clash is here? I have a ticket for today's event, but I was told it was at the Arena. Or something-Arena. Did it move here?" Holly's usual over-the-top chipperness sours a bit. Holly "The Imperia Amphitheater goes by many names, and some of the... (ahem) common people have taken to calling it the more...charming name of the "Interdimensional Arena" instead." She uses her fingers to air-quote "Interdimensional Arena" with forced pleasantness. Random Audience Member #25: "That was it! So this is the place then. Can you tell me about this clash? My union assigned me to this place rather spur-of-the-moment, apparently because I'm #25 and had been given the ticket from you guys? Is there fighting?" Holly stares in suppressed surprise at R.A.M. #25's apparent ignorance, and quickly pulls herself back into her overly-friendly self. Holly: "You are very lucky indeed, for the Highemperor has declared the number twenty-five to be the most important of all numbers -- fortune smiles upon you to bear witness to a Clash in person! Deities across the multiverses normally pay priceless treasures of several superclusters and wait for thousands of millennia for the same opportunity as you -- all for the benefit of our contestants, of course. We wish to ensure that the contestants are rewarded deservingly to match the honor of competing." The holographic woman holds her hand out to present, and more holographic images appear to emphasis the points as she makes them. Holly: "Traditionally, the Clash of the 'Ages pits one contestant against another in a duel to the brink of death. One of the esteemed Powerplayer Councilpersons typically presiding over the event will determine the environment and rules of engagement for the contestants before declaring the start of the clash. Once a victor emerges, the Councilperson grants or denies permission to the victor the honor of executing their opponent." As Holly explains the event, Random Audience Member #25 only pays mild attention, often glancing at other passerbys or nearby sights. Holly continues apparently unperturbed. Holly: "There are eight tiers of combatants, with the eighth as the lowest and first as the highest. Should a combatant defeat the reigning champion of a particular tier, they may choose to compete in the next rank higher. Few have had the honor of challenging the unofficial Clash Champion and Powerplayer Councilperson Entity #6, addressed currently as Cary S-- as Elinb-- as.....yes, as Aryst Omnistellae, Best in All the Stars." Random Audience Member #25: "So Aryst is the top of tier one, I take it?" Holly: "Of course not. The top tier is reserved for our official champion, and ruler of the High Empire himself, the Highemperor. None have challenged him, and none will. None need to, for even the champions of tiers below five find rewards beyond their dreams. Now, may I direct you to your seat? The next Clash will begin within the hour, and it should prove to be a most exciting Tier Six battle between Gigagod and Teradeity." Random Audience Member #25:: "Yeah, sure. Can we swing by the bar for a drink first? Oh, and where are the toilets?" The holographic woman's smile ticks in annoyance as she bows to wave towards the proper direction. Holly: "Right this way." Category:Post Category:Pan Post